In My Time
by foreverthecrazygurl
Summary: "What if there's a reason why we're here? Look at me. Tell me it's just a coincidence or luck or whatever you want to call it. It won't matter cause you know I won't listen to you." Clary, Jace Isabelle, and Alec are sent back to the 1800s, where they meet shadowhunters from the London Institute. Possible spoilers if you have not read Clockwork Princess.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary! Make a Portal!" Isabelle yelled as she tried to fend off a demon.

Clary killed off the demon and ran to the nearest wall, creating the rune. She was halfway finished when gold caught her eyes. She turned her head, finding Jace fighting off a demon. Alec ran off to Isabelle who had two demons on her. Jace killed it off, but did not seem to notice another approaching him from behind.

"Jace! Behind you!" My voice seemed to yelled on it's own accord. He looked up to meet my eyes, but broke off to turn around. His hand seemed to glide through the air and through the neck of the demon, beheading it.

"Clary!" I heard Isabelle again, and I turned my attention back to the rune. It took longer to work than usual, but it eventually lit up like it was supposed to. The Portal opened, and I yelled for Alec, Isabelle, and Jace. I watched them finish off their opponents and run towards me and through the Portal.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Clary yelled. Being the first to jump through the Portal, she had been the first to come out and had ended up at the bottom of the pile. The others slowly got off of her. Once they were all up on their feet, they looked around. They found themselves in a dim hallway lit with witchlight.

"Where are we?" Alec asked, his blue eyes watchful. "It looks like an Institute, just not the one in New York."

"Clary, where did you send us?" Isabelle asked.

"I-"

Before she could answer, two people rounded the corner. We all slowly took our weapons out as they came closer. The man and the woman were deep in conversation and did not take notice until Jace stepped forward.

The couple looked up, the man immediately put his hand defensively in front of the woman. "Who are you? We weren't told about anyone visiting," the man said. Under the witchlight, we could see that he had hair the same shade of red as Clary's.

"Where are we?" Jace asked. His golden eyes staring at the man skeptically.

"The London Institute, why do you ask?" the man answered, seemingly confused.

"This can't be it. I've been to the London Institute, it looks nothing like this," Alec answered. He had stepped behind Jace.

The woman stepped beside the man, who Clary had just noticed was sitting in a wheelchair. The woman was small, her brown hair in a plait, and was obviously several months pregnant. "Though I have lived at this Institute my whole life, I do not recall you ever visiting," she told Alec.

Clary saw her hand reach for the man's, who she assumed was her husband. Just then, she noticed what the man was wearing. His clothes looked as if they had come out of a book from the 1800s.

"What's today?" Clary asked. From the corner of her eye, she could see the others looking at her questioningly.

"Why, it's March 27," Charlotte answered.

"What... year?" Clary asked. She saw the confusion in the couple's faces, as if she had gone crazy.

"1879."

* * *

"So... you are from the future?" the redheaded man asked. They had moved to the drawing room, where they were being served sandwiches and tea.

"Yes, we are actually from New York," Isabelle told them. They had taken turns explaining what had happened and how they had arrived at that time.

"Well, now that is all cleared up, why don't we introduce ourselves?" the woman asked, "I'm Charlotte, and this is my husband my husband, Henry." She lay a hand on her husband's knee, who then wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. This is my brother Alec, and our friends, Jace Herondale and Clary Fray," Isabelle said, indicating the each of us. Clary watched the couple, and the dawn of realization on their faces as they turned to eachother.

"Actually, we have a Herondale and the Lightwoods at the institute right now... Likely ancestors of yours... would it be okay if we invited them?" Charlotte asked.

Ancestors? The young group had never imagined meeting their ancestors and to have them in the same building? Clary felt a bit disappointed, was it possible that she meet her ancestors as well?

"Of course," Alec answered. If he was curious, he was doing a great job at hiding it. Charlotte whispered something to the maid who had come in, and she nodded, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

"Will, get down, don't be ridiculous," Tessa warned her fiance. They were in the training room, along with the Lightwoods, who were currently training herself, Sophie, and Cecily. Will had somehow found himself on a beam above them.

Tessa had to admit that she was glad he was acting this way again. After Jem had left for the Silent City, she had thought he would never go back to being... Will.

"Ridiculous? I am anything but!" Will insisted, balancing himself as he walked.

"I beg to differ," Gabriel said from across the room. Before Will could retort, Emily, the new maid, appeared in the doorway.

"You must all come! Mrs. Branwell insists! It is urgent!" Emily said hurriedly. They all dropped their weapons and followed her down.

* * *

After Emily left, they were met with a terrible silence. Clary looked down at her hands. When she looked back up, she met Charlotte's eyes. Clary turned away, wiping her palms on her gear. She looked up instead, this time noticing the scarlet robes Charlotte was wearing. They had the the 4 Cs that Clary had associated with the Clave.

"Charlotte Branwell," Alec quietly breathed beside them. Not quiet enough, for Charlotte had suddenly looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she asked. "You know my name?"

"You were the first woman Consul.. I remember reading about you in the Codex," Isabelle said.

"I- why, yes, I guess I am," Charlotte said, blushing at the thought of being in the Codex.

"So you're Henry Branwell, huh?" Jace asked.

Henry looked baffled. "You- you know who I am? How?" he asked.

"Well, you did invent the Sensor, the Portal, and glitter- which I think is just something they put in there for laughs," Jace said, holding up his Sensor.

"I- I did?" Henry asked, getting excited, "Lottie! Do you hear that? My inventions have done well!" Charlotte laughed at the husband's antics.

Alec looked as if he were thinking of something at the moment, then asked, "you are going to have a son, right?" The Branwells nodded. "What were you planning on naming him?" he asked the couple.

This surprised everyone. Why was Alec choosing this time to ask about baby naming ideas?

"Well," Charlotte said, "we were planning on naming him Charles Fairchild, since I am Consul."

"Charles Buford Fairchild," Henry corrected. Charlotte rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face.

"Fairchild?" Clary asked, shocked. She looked to Isabelle beside her, who seemed as shocked as she did.

"Yes, why?" asked Charlotte, wondering what was significant about her son's name.

"My... my mother is a Fairchild," Clary said shyly. So they were her ancestors? Clary had just found out a year before that she was a Shadowhunter, and it turns out, her ancestor was the first woman Consul? And another ancestor of hers invented the Sensor and the Portal? Clary stifled a laugh as she remembered her first encounter with a Sensor, shoving it down a demon's mouth.

"So... you are our descendent?" Charlotte asked, amazement in her eyes. She stared at the young girl, the girl with the same red hair and freckles just like her beloved Henry. She looked over to her husband and squeezed his hand.

Clary nodded, anxious about their reaction. She was surprised the next moment, when Charlotte engulfed her in a hug. Minutes passed, until she let go. Clary, unsure what to do next, tentatively got up from her seat in between Jace and Isabelle, and went to Henry. Something about this couple had pulled her in, not doubting that they were her blood.

Henry too, gently pulled her for a hug, and Clary made sure to return it. Just then, the door opened. Clary let go of Henry and saw that a group had entered.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes, like Alec, was the first to speak, "what's going on here?"

* * *

_**Edited: 05/19/2013**_


	2. Chapter 2

"These are the guests i wanted you all to meet," Charlotte said.

They had entered the drawing room, to find Henry hugging a random girl. She looked like a Shadowhunter with her gear, but there was something about the way she held herself that was different feom other Nephilim. The group that had just entered surveyed their guests,

There were two girls: the redheaded girl Henry had been hugging when they arrived and the other with black hair. From where she was standing, Will could see that her eyes were greenand that her hair was the same shade as Henry's. She looked back at him and his friends with curiosity.

Though she would not have been someone he would chase after, the other girl was still very beautiful. She was tall, almost as tall as Will, with long black hair and almost black eyes that could have lured any man in. She, unlike the first girl, had an air of confidence around her. It was the same pride and confidence he was usually held himself in. Will looked over at the boy next to her, trying to hide his shock.

The other boy had the same black hair as the girl, but instead of black in his eyes, he had blue eyes Will himself was very familiar with. The other boy seemed to have felt Will staring, for he met Will's eyes. He pulled away, turning to Henry and Charlotte.

"Who are these people?" Will asked. He looked to the couple, then to Tessa. He placed his hand in hers, squeezing it.

"Well, they... are from the future," Charlotte said. She had been looking back and forth between the two groups.

"The future?" Tessa asked. "Is that possible?" She looked to her fiancé, though he just shrugged his shoulders. She looked at the others at the opposite end of the room. They wore their Shadowhunter gear, and though some of their weapons were similar to the ones in the training room, others maybe not even the oldest of Shadowhunters had ever seen or heard of.

"We never thought it was, but here they are. They are from the year 2008," Charlotte told them. "They created a Portal through a rune, though it had sent them to the wrong time and place."

"Why were we called down then? Couldn't you have just sent them back?" Gabriel asked. He had been watching the group, weary of them.

"Well, Gabriel, we do not know how how exactly the Portal worked and why it sent them here," Charlotte explained. She paused, as if debating whether she should continue speaking, but continued anyways. "Also, we believed you would want to meet some of your descendants."

This seemed to have shocked the institute's residents.

"H..h.. how?" Gabriel asked, looking at the group. He looked each of them down, though none of them seemed to have inherited any of his traits.

"Well, I think you should know the answer to THAT," the boy with golden features said. Gabriel glared the boy, already irritated by him.

"Jace," the redheaded girl warned. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"So? Tell us who you are," Will insisted. "We're taking terribly long with introductions."

The future group turned towards each other, speaking in hushed tones. A minute later, they seemed to have come to some agreement. The black haired girl stepped forward, the boy with similar hair standing beside her.

"I'm Isabelle, and this is my brother, Alexander," she said, turning to Alec. He sent her a reassuring look, and she faced them again. "Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood."

* * *

Lightwood? Tessa looked surprised, Sophie stealing looks at Gideon, and Cecily pretending to look at her nails. Will, on the other hand, remained with his uninterested expression. Gabriel and Gideon stared at Isabelle and Alec, then turned to each other. Who had they descended from? They would have more likely been related to Will with their similar features.

Isabelle looked to the opposite group. She had assumed the boy with black hair and blue eyes to have been her ancestor, but judging by their reactions, she was wrong. She instead found the gaze of two men in the middle.

The first man, about the same age as Alec, had brown hair. He was tall and lanky, unlike the second man, who had more of a broad built. He had thick sandy blonde hair, but just like the first man, he had luminous green eyes. The second man stepped forward first.

"Gideon Lightwood," the man introduced himself. He did not know how to greet them, choosing to bow awkwardly. "This is my brother, Gabriel," he said, indicating the other man behind him.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alec said, taking over for his sister. He shook Gideon's hand, then Gabriel.

"You look terrifyingly like Will," Gabriel said, pointing to the boy with hair. The boy named Will did not seem moved.

"And what a wonderful blessing it is," he said, unperturbed. Gabriel sent him a glare, going back to his place next to Cecily. Gideon, with his usual straight face followed him.

"And I am Jace Wa- Jace Herondale."

* * *

"Herondale?" Will asked. He looked to Tessa next to him, who had the same shocked expression as himself. He and Tessa had children? They had assumed that she would not be able to carry a child, yet here was proof that it was possible. Will shook his head; he should not get his hopes up.

"He cannot be mine. I must be more of Alec and Isabelle's blood," Cecily said, as Gabriel next to her flushed at the thought of having children with Cecily. "I am Cecily Herondale, and this is my brother, Will. Also, this is Tessa Gray, Will's fiancé."

"But.. but I cannot have children!" Tessa finally said. She seemed to come out of her shocked state and was waving her hands to express her point.

"You cannot be sure of that, Tessa," Charlotte told the girl, walking up to her and soothing her.

"We look nothing alike," Jace said, ignoring everyone else and standing in front of Will. "As you look like Alec, I am a much more magnificent sight."

Everyone had stopped speaking at this comment, unsure of what to make of it. Will, on the other hand, grinned at this.

Tessa groaned and said, "you are definitely his."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the very bad ending. I'm new! And I swear, I hate short updates, but I tried.**

**_Edited: 05/20/2013_**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary brushed her red hair in front of the mirror. Emily, the institute's maid, had shown them to the rooms they would be staying in and had given them clothes to change into. Clary turned to look at the dress she had been given, terribly missing her jeans and hoodie. She had to admit that it was a very pretty dress, an emerald green color that would surely bring out the color in her eyes.

She thought of Jace, whose golden eyes had been filled with distraught. In the presence of everyone else, he had acted as he normally would, but Clary saw right through it. She had watched him go into his own bedroom down the hallway, oblivious to Clary's following eyes. He had met his ancestor. Jace, who had never known his parents, had managed to find a way to meet his ancestor.

She slipped the dress on, admiring the fine details sewn into it. She had been putting her hair into a knot when a knock sounded at her door, and the other girl who had been at their introduction entered. Clary wondered what had happened that had caused her to receive her scar, though knew that she shouldn't ask.

"It is time for supper. Oh, let me," Sophie said, seeing Clary attempting to do her hair and rushing to her side. "I did not introduce myself. I'm Sophie," she said. She was beautiful, despite the scar on her face.

"I don't think I introduced myself either," Clary said, "My name is Clarissa, but please call me Clary."

She saw Sophie smile in the mirror, a smile that seemed to erase the scar. "Very well, Clary. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you," Clary said and watched as Sophie's hands wove her hair. Clary noticed something glint on her hand and saw that it was a family ring. Clary immediately recognized it, a ring Isabelle wore. The Lightwood family ring.

"You are a Lightwood too?" Clary asked, though she had not remembered Sophie speaking when Gideon and Gabriel had introduced themselves.

She saw Sophie blush through the mirror. "Oh no," she said, "I am... engaged to Gideon." Sophie smiled when she said this, as if remembering something that had happened.

Clary was about to congratulate her when Sophie had finished her hair. "There you go," she said, "now let's get to supper."

* * *

Clary had decided that she liked Sophie. She was quiet, yet had so much to say. They had walked to the dining room together, finding everyone already seated. Sophie went to sit next to Gideon, whose eyes lit up when Sophie had arrived. Clary sat in between Jace and Isabelle, who seemed to be trying to loosen her corset.

"I don't get why we need to wear these. It's not as if we're fat," Isabelle muttered once Clary had taken her seat. She gave up, unable to undo the lace, and slumped in her seat.

"Don't slouch. It's not polite," Clary told her, though she herself had a hard time following this. Isabelle seemed not to hear her.

"Isn't it weird? Being in this time period?" Isabelle said, indicating her dress. She was wearing a lavender colored dress with beads sewn into the bodice. Though Clary was used to seeing Isabelle in dresses, she had to admit that it was odd to see her in a gown this detailed.

"Kind of. There's no technology. We can't use our cellphones! How are we supposed to get back to our own time?" Clary asked Isabelle quietly. The others were currently listening to Will as he talked about a bizarre mission of his.

"I don't know.. Maybe... Do you think we can contact Magnus somehow? I mean, he's lived for thousands of years.. And I remember him saying that he lived in England for some time.."

Clary was unsure of the idea. What were the chances that Magnus lived in London in this time period. "Okay... we can try...," Clary said. "We should talk to Jace and.. Alec about this first, then we could ask Charlotte."

* * *

"So why did we need to meet in your room, Izzy?" Alec asked his younger sister. He was lying on the bed, next to Isabelle, looking at something on her beside table. Clary sat on a chair near the edge of the bed, and Jace leaned on the fireplace mantle, watching the flames.

"We need to get back home. Clary and I talked about it.. and well..." Isabelle trailed off.

"And well what?" Jace asked impatiently. He turned away from the fire and faced them all.

"Well.. we could try contacting Magnus," Isabelle said, looking for her brother's reaction, "or well, the Magnus from this time."

Alec remained quiet, his blue eyes watching the single flame of the candle on the nightstand. He and Magnus had separated a few weeks before, and they had not spoken to or seen Magnus since.

"What if he's not in London? Or on this continent? He may be on the South Pole for all we know. Has he even been born yet?" Jace said. He looked to his parabatai, who still had not taken his eyes off the candle, but then pulled his eyes away and to Clary.

"He was born even a hundred years before this time," Isabelle said.

"We might at least try. He may not know us, but at least we're familiar with his magic. Maybe he hasn't even changed since," Clary said. She kept her eyes on Jace, his golden eyes doubting her suggestion.

"We don't know many other warlocks, or at least warlocks we can trust. Magnus may be our only chance," Alec said quietly. They all turned to him, surprised that he had spoken. He picked up his head, his blue eyes passing over all of them.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"We had met last night in Isabelle's room to discuss our return home," Clary announced during breakfast the next morning. She flushed a little, as everyone had stopped eating and turned to look at her.

"And what have you come up with?" Charlotte asked. Despite the dark rings around her eyes, she seemed eager to listen.

"Well, over the last year, we've been able to work alongside a certain warlock," Isabelle snook a glance at Alec next to her, "and we were wondering if we could try contacting him."

"Okay, but even if we were able to find him, how will he help us find out how the Portal had worked?" Charlotte asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, Henry invented the Portal alongside this warlock," Isabelle said, remembering what she had been taught. This created a reaction from those from the past.

"Magnus Bane?" Will asked, disbelieving. "But he's in New York! How do you know him?"

"We are from New York. He has been High Warlock for quite some time," Isabelle told them.

"That's settled then," Charlotte clapped her hands together, "we will summon Magnus."

* * *

**_Edited: 05/20/2013_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! If you haven't already, please reread the story from the beginning. I've made changes and edits, so read Chapters 1, 2, and 3 to prevent any confusion!_**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (:_**

* * *

It was not even a month since Magnus Bane had said his farewells to the London Institute. After saying goodbye to Will, he had immediately left to New York. He had gotten himself a place and had assumed that he would never see those Shadowhunters. When he had received notice that he was being summoned to London, he had been annoyed and somewhat surprised.

Magnus stared at the door of the institute. There were hundreds of warlocks in England, why couldn't they have asked help from them? He picked up the knob and let it drop, creating a loud bang that probably sounded throughout the whole building. He waited until a little blonde woman in a maid's uniform appeared.

"I am Magnus Bane," he said, "I have been summoned by Mrs. Branwell."

The maid nodded and let him in, taking his coat and hat. He knew Charlotte had become Consul, but it was not a habit of his to address his friends in a professional manner. He followed the maid to the dining room, where he found almost all the seats taken.

Magnus scanned the room. He saw that the Lightwood brothers, Cecily, and Sophie were residents of the institute sat among others he did not recognize. Two girls and two boys who seemed around 17 looked up at him, staring at the newcomer.

Magnus's eyes seemed to stop at their own accord at one of the boys. Like the Herondales, he had black hair and blue eyes. Eyes that held a vulnerability that seemed to tug at his heart. Magnus turned back to the others.

Charlotte was first to get out of her seat, her bump present even with the consul robes. "Magnus," she said, embracing the warlock, "We are sorry to bother you. We know you have done so much to assist us."

She pulled back, taking a look at him. Magnus had always liked Charlotte. Despite her small size, she was a strong and emanated a natural motherlike quality which would make anyone feel comfortable.

"Anything for an old friend," Magnus said. He looked to Tessa and Will, who smiled at him. "Why do you need me?"

"We received visitors," Charlotte indicated the four new faces, "With the use of a Portal, they have traveled here from the year 2008."

Magnus's catlike eyes widened. He looked to the four young adults, who stared back at him. At first, Magnus had assumed that they had come to London from another country, but after looking at them closely, their mannerisms were different from those of the present time. "How? The Portal is only supposed to allow one to travel from place to place!" Magnus exclaimed. He looked to Henry, the co-creator of the Portal, who shrugged.

"We were in the middle of a battle when I created the Portal," one of the future girls said. She had red hair and green eyes, a contrast to the girl next to her who had matching black hair and eyes.

"When making a Portal, you must focus on your destination," Henry said. Instead if reprimanding her for her mistake, Henry looked fondly to the girl. The girl just nodded and looked to the boy next to her. He was a different type of beautiful with golden features like an angel.

"Is it possible that you and Henry create a Portal to send them back?" Charlotte asked him. Magnus looked to her, then to everyone else at the table. Again, his eyes stopped at the black haired and blue eyed boy. The boy sensed Magnus's gaze and looked down, his face flushed.

"I will do it," Magnus said. "Shall we get working, Mr. Branwell?"

* * *

Alec stood in the middle of the training room, staring down the target. He picked up his hand and swung his arm so the knife hit the center. A knock snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to find his sister.

Isabelle entered the room and closed the door behind her, taking a seat on a bench that lined the wall. She watched as her brother threw another knife, the tip driving into the center of the target. He walked to the target, pulling out the knives that he had thrown.

"Where are Jace and Clary?" Alec asked, not really interested in their whereabouts.

"They're still in the dining room with Will, Tessa, and Charlotte," his sister told him. She was concerned, Alec knew. He imagined his sister when they had been kids, running to their parents when Alec had fallen and broken his wrist. He looked to his sister and wondered how long it had been.

Isabelle had been 7, and he had been 9. Alec's heart dropped, remembering his mother as she ran out, pregnant with his younger brother. Max, who was only 9 years old when he was-

Alec shook his head, hoping to return to his current conversation with his sister. "Why are you here, Isabelle?" he asked, suddenly guilty for his harsh tone.

"Why are you here, Alexander?" Isabelle asked, the concern in her voice present.

"I-" Alec was suddenly speechless.

After Magnus and Henry had gone down to the crypt, Alec had rushed out of the room, feeling everyone's eyes on his back. He had wandered around the institute, finally finding the training room. The training room was always the place where he could let everything out and think.

"He kept looking at you," she said.

Alec felt dizzy, remembering as his blue eyes met Magnus's. He remembered Magnus stepping into the dining room. He dressed differently, but still had that air around him that was Magnus. It was like he was looking at a person in a costume.

"Have you spoken to Magnus since...?"

"Since we broke up?" Alec finished for his sister. "No," he told her.

Isabelle sat on the bench, waiting for her brother to continue. She looked as if she had stepped out of a fairy tale. She did not say anything and just looked to her brother. She watched as his expression changed.

"I keep calling him... over and over again, but... every time I hear his voice I hang up because I can't help but remember the last time we spoke," Alec admitted. His voice broke, and he had to close his eyes to keep himself from crying in front of his younger sister.

Alec stood in the middle of the training room, the knife forgotten beside his feet. It was quiet, except for the sounds of his shallow breathing. He had assumed his sister had left the room, until arms encircled his neck. He breathed in the familiar scent of his sister, the tears flowing freely.

"Even in this time," she embraced her brother tightly, "You both still manage to find each other."

* * *

"What is that?"

Clary had been checking her cellphone when Will spoke to her. "This?" she asked, holding up her cellphone. Will nodded, his eyebrows scrunched together as he stared at the object. Tess and Charlotte had taken to staring at her cellphone as well while Jace snickered beside her.

"It's a cellphone?" Clary answered. This was met with confused looks, and Will took her phone from her, flipping it open and pressing the buttons. "It's used to make calls. Instead of sending letters, you can just dial a phone number and speak to the person through it," she explained as well as she could.

"Can you... make it work?" Will asked. He had gone to her music player and was startled when it began to play music. Clary took it back from him and stopped the music.

"I don't think so," Clary told him. Will slumped, reminding Clary of Henry when he asked her about her cellphone the day before. He seemed to forget about it and turned to Charlotte.

"Where is Cecily?" he asked. "She did not come down when Magnus arrived. Neither did Sophie and the Lightwoods."

"She and Gabriel have gone out to see London," Charlotte said. "As for Sophie and Gideon, they have gone to the library to plan the wedding."

"I still cannot believe she is dating him. A Lightwood!" Will pretended to gag, earning him a glare from Tessa.

"Hey," Clary said, "Alec and Isabelle are Lightwoods!"

"Yes, but they are prettier than Gabriel," Will pointed out. He looked around, as if noticing something. "Anyways, why did Alec run out like that? I don't think we are much of bad company."

Clary and Jace shared a look, knowing the reason why he had run out and why Isabelle had gone after him.

"Nothing," Jace told them, "No specific reason."


	5. Chapter 5

"How did everything change?" Isabelle looked to her brother, who was staring up at the ceiling. They lay on the training room floor, hearing only the sounds of their breathing. She had missed this. She missed talking to her brother about everything normal and pretending as if they weren't Shadowhunters for a moment.

"I... can't really say when," Alec told his sister. "Clary just had to walk into our lives," he joked. Isabelle laughed and slapped her brother playfully. He hardly joked around, but when he did, he reminded her of Jace. They were both similar in that way.

"I miss Max," she said unexpectedly. It had slipped from her mouth- something that resurfaced during the brother- sister conversation. She saw the expression on Alec's face change, a look she was sure was on her face as well. They were both silent, until Alec sighed.

"I miss him too," he said. "I will always miss him."

* * *

Charlotte excused herself from the room and went down to the crypt, dismissing Emily's offers to fetch Henry and Magnus for dinner. She rubbed her belly, feeling a flutter beneath her skin. She was eight months along and felt as if she could give birth any minute. She finally made it to her husband's laboratory, where he and Magnus were hovering over a sketch covered with different runes and equations.

Henry lifted his head at the sound of her footsteps and smiled. "Oh, Charlotte," he said, cheerfully. His expression immediately turned into one of worry. "Did you go down here alone? What if you had fallen? You and Buford could have gotten seriously injured."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her husband. "Henry, I thought we agreed that our son will be named Charles-"

"Charles Buford," Henry corrected.

"I am not be entirely useless. I can walk," Charlotte said, ignoring her husband. "You both have been working for hours, and Emily tells me you refuse to be fed."

Henry and Magnus looked to eachother, as if children who had been caught.

"Charlotte," Magnus spoke this time, "We are very close to figuring everything out!" Magnus indicated the many papers that littered the desk.

"Well, you may continue your discoverings some other time," Charlotte said, putting her hands on her hips, "For now, you both must rest."

"But Charlotte-" Henry was silenced by the look on his pregnant wife's face. "Okay, dear."

Charlotte seemed happy with his response and turned to Magnus. "Magnus, I will assist Henry up to the dining room. I believe a few of our guests are in the training room, can you call them down?"

"Of course, Mrs. Branwell," Magnus said, making his way out of the lab and through the crypt. He silently hoped that a certain blue eyed boy was there.

* * *

Isabelle and Alec were throwing knives at the targets when a knock sounds at the door.

"Come in," Alec called, back to his normal self. After his talking to his sister for hours, he had finally forgotten about-

Magnus entered the training room. In his surprise, Alec dropped the knife he was holding and turned his head, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks. He felt Isabelle's eyes flicker to himself, then to Magnus.

"Yes?" Isabelle asked the warlock, whose catlike eyes seemed to have trouble straying away from her brother. "Excuse me," she said loudly.

Magnus pulled his eyes away from Alec and looked to Isabelle, a confusion written on his face. "What? Did you say something?"

"Was there something you wanted?" Isabelle asked, her stubbornness present. Though this Magnus had not done anything yet, she did not enjoy seeing her brother this way. Weeks after he and Magnus had broken up, Alec had not spoken to anyone about it. He continued to call Magnus, but did not talk when Magnus had answered.

"Yes, I-," Magnus pulled his shoulders back, "I was asked by Mrs. Branwell to call you both for dinner."

Isabelle turned around. Alec faced Magnus now, but he kept his head down. "We'll be right down," Isabelle said, still watching her brother.

"Alright," Magnus said, "I haven't introduced myself. I am Magnus Bane. Practically the resident warlock for the shadowhunters of the London Institute. You are?"

"Isabelle Lightwood," Isabelle turned her head back to Magnus, "And this is my brother, Alec Lightwood."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Magnus, bowing his head to the siblings. Lightwood? Magnus hid his surprise. He had expected the blue eyed boy to be more from the Herondale lineage. He then walked out the door, leaving them alone in the training room again.

"Alec," Isabelle said, watching her brother.

Alec took in a deep breath, and Isabelle could see that he was trying to keep his tears from falling. She had never seen her brother look as vulnerable as he did now. Alec sent her a smile that was he was obviously faking.

"Well," he said, wiping his palms on his pants, "Shall we head down?"

* * *

Magnus walked down to the dining room alone. He could only think about one blue eyed Shadowhunter.

When he first saw Alec, he couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Will Herondale. Will was confident, arrogant, but broken. Alec, on the other hand, seemed almost weak, and there was something about his vulnerability that drew Magnus to him.

When he had entered the training room, he immediately noticed how Alec had turned away. He never looked up when speaking, and Magnus could tell when he was being avoided.

Magnus knew they were from the future, so was it possible that he and Alec knew each other? Was it possible that they were even together? Was it something he did that hurt Alec?

Magnus shook his head, not sure if he wanted to know. He walked into the dining room, finding it full of Shadowhunters. He did not glance at the other two newcomers, not wanting to think of Alec any more.

"Oh, wonderful! Magnus, where are Isabelle and Alec? We're they in the training room?" Charlotte asked from where she was seated next to Henry.

"They will be arriving shortly," Magnus told her. "I will be leaving now, Mr. And Mrs. Branwell."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked, "There is really enough food to go around!"

"Yes, I have an engagement with an old friend to attend to."

"Oh, fine," Charlotte said, "Thank you very much."

Magnus smiled and turned leave. On his way out the door, he couldn't help but hear a certain Lightwood's voice coming down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, while everyone was at breakfast, Clary found herself in the library. She had woken up earlier that morning and had already finished eating breakfast when Sophie and Gideon. She excused herself, leaving the couple alone, and had gone to explore the Institute.

She opened the door to the library, finding it as grand as the one in New York. The books lined the shelves on the walls, surrounding a large oak table in the center where meetings were probably held. She could tell that a lot of these books were older shadowhunting books. Clary looked around, her eyes landing on a wall full of framed portraits.

Former heads of the London Institute stared down at her. To her surprise, there was a framed black-and-white photograph among them. She found it to be a recent group photo printed on paper.

Clary recognized several people in the photo: Charlotte with her familiar bun and seemingly not pregnant belly, Tessa with her dark hair and kind smile, and Will with a smirk on his face so similar to Jace's. There were two others that were unfamiliar.

Standing next to Charlotte was woman with light hair who was undeniably beautiful, though it was ruined by the scowl on her face. She did not seem to be happy where she was.

The other person, a man, stood in between Charlotte and Tessa. Unlike everyone else, his hair and eyes seemed to be almost white. Clary could see that he was paler in comparison to the others. He had a cane in his hand, making Clary wonder how old he was.

"That was taken last year."

Clary jumped a little, finding Tessa standing behind her.

"I didn't hear you come in," Clary said. Tessa smiled, walking up next to her. She was only a couple inches taller than Clary, her brown hair falling down in ringlets on her back.

"I consider it a very useful talent."

Clary smiled at the older woman. She recognized Tessa as the woman in white she had seen Magnus with months before. They had been told of her abilities, and Clary couldn't help but feel amazed. She watched as Tessa stared at the photo she had been looking at, a fond look on her face.

"Did they stay here at the institute?" Clary asked, pointing at the two strangers. She immediately regretted her question once seeing the frown on Tessa's face. Clary was about to apologize when Tessa answered.

"Yes," she said. "They've lived here longer than I have."

Clary hesitated before asking again. She did not know why she suddenly felt the need to know about these two people. Who, after all, were just two people in a photograph.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are they?" Clary asked quietly. She turned back to stare at the photograph, but she did not miss the tear that seemed to escape down Tessa's cheek or the small smile that formed.

"Jessamine Lovelace," Tessa told her, pointing to the woman in the photo. "Jessamine was more lady than Shadowhunter. Absolutely despised it. But when her parents died, she was forced to live here."

"That's terrible," Clary said. "Couldn't she have lived with her relatives?"

Tessa shook her head. "She was raised away from the Clave, and when you are, you cannot have any contact with family members part of it. And she was. She was taught to hate the whole idea of it."

"Where is she?"

Tessa swallowed, remembering the day Jessamine had died. The day the automatons attacked the institute, and she had been kidnapped.

"She was killed," Tessa said tensely. The air had become heavy over them, and Clary didn't know whether or not to change the subject. Luckily, Tessa began to speak again.

"This is James Carstairs. Or Jem, as we called him," Tessa pointed to the man in the photograph with seemingly white hair and eyes. "He was Will's parabatai."

"Jem was... kind. Probably one of the best men anyone would have the pleasure of meeting. Unfortunately, he was... forced to depend on a drug. A drug that kept him alive, yet slowly killed him. His parents were killed, and he came to live here."

Clary couldn't help but ask again. "What happened to him?"

Tessa had a look on her face that Clary couldn't read. "He became a Silent Brother," she told Clary.

Clary knew what the look was now. It was as if Jem was dead, but he was still living. Clary knew that Silent Brothers were erased of their memories in their former lives as Shadowhunters, but she never thought about the people who knew them. How did it feel to lose someone in all but their physical form?

"Can you still see him?"

Tessa smiled sadly at Clary. "Only when he wants us to," she said. "We are not even permitted to call him by his Christian name."

"They change their names?" Clary had always thought that they stuck to their given names when they transitioned. "What do you call him now?"

"Brother Zachariah," Tessa answered. Clary felt her mouth open in shock.

"Why?" Tessa asked her, confused by her reaction.

"Nothing," Clary said. "It's just... I wouldn't worry about him any time soon."

"What? What do you mea-"

Tessa was interrupted when the door to the library suddenly opened, and Will appeared. His hair was messed, and he looked as if he had run here.

"Clary," he said, catching his breath. "I believe you have visitors waiting."

Clary's eyebrows shot up. "Who would visit me in this time?"

Will beckoned her and Tessa to follow him. "You shall see," he said.

The two ladies hurried after him, Will ignoring their questions. Before they entered the dining room, he held on to the doorknob and turned to them. He did this unexpectedly, Clary and Tessa almost crashing into him.

"They've just arrived, and uninvited, I might say," he said, before wrenching the door open.

The room was nearly full, as everyone had just finished breakfast. Clary did not know exactly what was different until someone spoke from beside her.

"What are you wearing?"

Clary turned at the familiar voice and jumped into her best friends arms. "How did you get here?"

"No, seriously, what are you wearing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do not question the fashion in this time, young Stanley."

Clary finally noticed someone else standing next to him. Magnus Bane stood with his shiny leather pants and white poofy shirt. She knew this to be the Magnus she knew. Tessa stood behind her, eyes widened at the sight of Magnus.

"Magnus?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Hi again! Yes, I'm still living. Oh my, it's been almost a month since the last time i updated. I'm so sorry! I just have been having major writer's block, and it's summer! I have been on ultimate lazy mode. I promise I will try to update as much as I can. I'm also sorry if this chapter is not up to par. I wrote this in one night with the words just flowing. To be honest with you all, I just write without planning anything that's going to happen. (I'm so bad!) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! (:**


End file.
